


Big Ol’ Teddy Bear [Sam x Mika]

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Summary: It’s Sunday morning breakfast time and Mika Anderson is absent from the breakfast table. So Sam goes to wake her up only to discover something she’s been trying to keep secret.Genre: Fluff





	

The incubi were gathered at the breakfast table one lazy Sunday morning. Usually on Sundays there was nothing going on, so they would all gather in the dining room to eat and chat. However, they noticed a certain Mika Anderson was absent from the breakfast table.  
“Where's Mika?” Matthew asked, through a mouth still full of pancakes.  
“Probably sleeping in, that’s what I’d be doing.” answered Sam.  
“Why don’t you go wake her?” asked James, sipping his coffee  
“What? Why do I have to do it?” asked Sam, definitely.  
“Because you really want to?” Damien teased.  
“Damien, shut up.” Sam grumbled.  
“If Sam doesn’t wish to,” Erik suggested, “Then I’d be more than happy to go fetch the princess. Ah, i’d bet her sleeping face would be the loveliest sight in all of-”  
“Fine whatever! I’ll go get her,” Sam interrupted, scooting back in his chair and going up stairs to wake up the Mika.  
He reached her room and knocked on the door.  
“Hey, Doofus, you awake?” He asked.  
No response. He turned the knob to find that the door was unlocked.  
“I’m comin’ in.”  
He opened the door and saw a person sized lump of blankets on the bed. He moved towards it and poked it, making the girl underneath the sheets stir.  
“Come on, rise and shine.” He said, tearing the blankets off to reveal the sleeping girl, Mika.  
Sam had to admit, she did look sorta pretty when she slept.  
A peaceful expression, even breaths, hair strewn across her face…  
Sam shook off the thoughts coming to his head and instead decided to focus on her bad habit of drooling in her sleep.  
Upon further inspection of the sleeping form, he discovered she was clutching a purple teddy bear with a plush crown and dress. Sam was slightly confused why she was sleeping with a stuffed animal, but shrugged it off.  
He gently shook her arm  
“Hey: time to get up.”  
She mumbled faintly, still asleep. “No mom…I don’t wanna go to school.”  
Sam rolled his eyes before shaking a bit more roughly.  
“Doofus, it’s me. Wake up.”  
She groaned before slowly opening her eyes to gaze up at him  
“Morning, Doofus.” he said.  
She sat up lazily, yawned and stretched.  
“Morning.” She replied, drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
She looked at same a bit quizzically, before her cheeks flushed a bit.  
“W-what are you…doing in my room?” she said in a quiet, almost sheepish voice.  
“You weren’t at breakfast so James told me to come get you.”  
“Oh,” She said, her tone a mix of relief and a bit of disappointment. Sam cocked his head to the side, a teasing smirk on his face.  
“What did you think was going on?” He teased.  
Her blush deepened a more crimson shade of red.  
“A-abawah? Me? I wasn’t thinking about anything!” She denied  
“You sure? You weren’t thinking about-”  
“Sam! I wasn’t- agh.” She buried her face in the stuffed animal in her grasp. Sam chuckled at her, and decided to bring up the subject.  
“So,” He said, making her look up at him again. “You wanna explain the bear, or…?”  
A look of confusion grew on her face before she looked down to the stuffed animal and let out a surprised yelp and hid the bear behind her back.  
“W-WHAT?! YOU MEAN QUEEN ELIZABEAR? I-I MEAN! THIS RANDOM TEDDY BEAR I’VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!”  
He raised an eyebrow at her unconvincing smile. Eventually she sighed and took the bear out from behind her back.  
“Alright, alright. You caught me. Happy now?” She had a look on her face that could only be described as a ‘god-why-have-you-forsaken-me?’ expression.  
He sat down at the foot of her bed, “Why are you so embarrassed? So you have a teddy bear? So what?”  
“I don’t know…I guess it’s just…you’re the first person to actually find out.”  
“Really? You haven’t told anyone? Not even Naomi and Suzu?”  
“Nope. Naomi might understand, but Suzu?” Mika let out a low whistle. “I’d never hear the end of it.”  
“So why do you sleep with it?” Sam asked.  
“Queen Elizabear.” She corrected, “And…my grandfather gave her to me.”  
Sam let out a soft “ah,” in realization.  
“I was…alone a lot as a kid. I’d always watch others play or do things and i’d just kinda…be there. It was pretty lonely. My grandfather gave her to me, and told me to hug her when I felt alone.I guess she sort of became a comfort item since then.”  
Sam nodded in understanding.  
“Do you think it’s childish?” She asked.  
Sam shook his head, “No. I kinda get what it’s like to be, you know, alone.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah,” Sam exhaled and continued, “I was known as ‘the brute’ back in the abyssal plains. Not exactly the nickname that gets you a lot of friends. Actually, ‘friendship’ wasn’t exactly a common thing in the demon world. It was just kinda me and my brothers. Everyone else just saw a monster.”  
Sam paused, running a hand through his hair. He was recollecting hard times from his past and he was becoming a bit dejected from remembering times he’d rather forget. Mika could tell this.  
She set down Queen Elizabear, and made her way behind where Sam was sitting.  
“Well…” Before he could object, Mika hugged him from behind, arms slung around his torso and her head resting on his shoulder.  
“What are you-”  
“I think whoever thought you were a brute, missed out on knowing a pretty great teddy bear.”  
He laughed at her statement.  
“Oh God, teddy bear? Please, how am I a teddy bear?”  
“Deny it as much as you want, but underneath that tough guy act your just a big ol’ warm cuddly teddy bear.”  
Sam let out a ‘Tch’ noise, but he as much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying this.  
“Well,” He started, “whatever idiot who wouldn’t bother talking to you missed out on getting to know one hell of a great Doofus.” He turned his neck and kissed the top of her head.  
Mika smiled at his words and placed a kiss on his shoulder.  
“I love you, you teddy bear.” She practically purred, just loud enough for him to hear.  
Her words made his smile widen. Sam rested his head on top of hers.  
“I love you, too, you Doofus.”  
Mika could have stayed the whole morning like that. Relaxing with Sam in her embrace. Hell, she could’ve stayed the whole day like that. But breakfast was calling, and if they didn’t return soon enough, the other incubi brothers would come and see them and they’d have to explain and endure the teasing.  
Yeah, it was to early for that shit.  
Eventually, they untangled themselves from their embrace and Sam had surprised her by swooping her off the bed and carrying her bridal style.  
“Want me to carry you?” he asked.  
Mika wouldn’t refuse a free ride but he had asked permission anyway.  
“Okay. just don’t carry me into the dining room.”  
“Deal.”  
They made their way into the hall and down the stairs until Mika spoke again.  
“So, about Queen Elizabear…”  
“I won’t tell a soul.” Sam answered. “But she might get jealous if you keep calling me your ‘teddy bear’.”  
“Oh please. Queen Elizabear is all about sharing and…oh my God, I sound like a freaking 2 year old, don’t I?”  
“You sound like a Doofus.”  
She pouted before he continued.  
“But your my Doofus.” He finished.  
She blushed and nuzzled her head against his chest.  
“And you’re my teddy bear.”  
Before they went into the Dining room for breakfast, Sam said one last thing before setting her down.  
“So does that mean you’re gonna start cuddling me at night?”  
“Quite you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, semi-important announcement:  
> I’m gonna try branching out a bit from Zen/Sam/otherpeoplefictionalpeopleIlike x reader one shots, don’t mistake me though i’m still going to write them becausethey’remybaes but i’m also gonna try to write other things! Meandmyfriendmayormaynotbeintheprocessofwritingabadbatjokesfanfic so yeah. expanding my horizons but still writing fluff and sometimes bad smut of my favorite fictional…Otome….mains…I guess? is that what you call them? I mean you main people in smash so- OFF TOPIC!  
> So in conclusion: you remember that New years Zen x Mc smut I never finished(that I uploaded to my tumblr which you cn find right here --> https://zim4life.tumblr.com/search/Candy%20Canes)?  
> *lipsmack*  
> well…


End file.
